The Pyro vs Roy Mustang
Desciription Demon:Fire... one of Earths most deadliest hazards known! Silver:But there are some people who know how to use it for their own use! Demon:like Roy Mustang... the Flame Alchemist! Silver: And The Pyro... the psychopathic fire lover of Team Fortress! Demon: Im Demon! Silver: and Im Silver Isaac! Demon: and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win...a Death Battle! Roy Mustang Demon: the Ishval War... a gruesome War that cause millions of casualties in it. It was all over in one night by the State Alchemist! Silver: One of the Alchemist being the "Hero of the Isvbal War" Roy Mustang! Roy Mustang Age: 29 YOB: 1885 gender: male Birthplace: Amestris Silver: Roy Mustang one of the most coolest power houses i've seen in anime! he has some whicked abilities mostly including his power to use fire just by snapping his fingers. -Fire Abilities: -Cause explosions (multiples times base on how many times he snaps his fingers) -Can ingulf people in Flames around their body. -Can make a bolt of fire out his hand. Demon: He does have a pistol with him at all times. And when he shoots... he shoots to kill. (Shows Roy Mustang shoot lust in the head and heart) Silver: Damn! Demon: And his feats are incredible! -Helped end the Isval war in one night -killed Lust single handedly -Has controled a whole communtity of angry ishvalins by himself -Has beated Ed in a one on one fight -Can read his enemys like a book -once saved himself and Jean Havoc from death by cauterizing their wounds -can turn water into explosive gas Silver:But he's not unbeatable he does have some weaknesses. -When he's in the rain he's useless -He will get weaker using his fire Alchemy based on how many times he snaps his fingers -To cautious at some points -Can let his emotions get the best of him -Has been defeated by Lust before Demon:But despite his weaknesses he will still fight for the best of his Country and Millitary. Roy Mustang: Colonel Mustang reporting for duty sir! The Pyro Silver: The Team Fortress world...full of murderers, Hitmen, and vigilanties! Demon:But only a few can stand with the psycho maniac of the game...the pyro! Silver:The Pyro... I don't want to be on the oppisite team of this guy...or girl...what gender is it again? Demon:I...don't know. People are still confused if the Pyro is a boy or girl. Silver:So it's like the Samus Aran of Team Forttress? Demon:sort of. Silver:Nevermind...let's get back to the Pyro The Pyro Age:? YOB:? Gender:? Birthplace:? Demon:Wow not that much is known about the Pyro. Silver:Then lets talk about the weapons! Primary: -Flame Thrower -Nostromo Napalmer -Backburner -Degreaser -Phlogistinator -Rainblower(Lets Pyro see Pyroland) Secondary: -Shotgun -Flare Gun -Detonator -Reserve Shooter -Manmelter -Scorch Shot(cause knock back) -Panic Attack Melee: -Fire Axe -Frying Pan -Conscientious Objector -Freedom Staff -Bat Outta Hell -Memory Maker -Ham Shank -Necro Smasher -Crossing Guard -Saxxy(Killed enemys freezes into solid Australium staute) -Golden Frying Pan(same abilities as Saxxy) -Axtinguisher(cause more damage on enemys on fire) -Postal Plummer -Homewrecker(deals double damage against enemy) -Maul -Powerjack -Back Scratcher -Sharpened Volcano Fragment(on hit causes enemy on fire) -Third Degree -lollipop(causes Pyro enter Pyro land) -Neon Annihilator(cause 100% critical damage on wet enemyies) Demon:Look at all the weapons! I LOVE IT! Now lets get to his abilities. Abilities: -Fire(will cause more damage on oppenets over time) -Compression blast(will push enemys away) Silver:But we can't forget his flame retardent suit that he wears that can stand even his own weapons! Demon:And his feats are amazing! -Can take 4 bullets in the head -Can withstand 5 blast from the Demomans best weapons -Took down a whole town by himself in one night -Can even scare the heavy and solder (who are the bravest characters in the game) -One of the most durable characters -Scared the whole fnaf crew into hiding from him Silver:But his weaknesses are pretty bad though. -Has lost to the scout (who is the weakest in the game) -Doesn't care about his own safety -he's a close range fighter that can spell disaster in most fights in the tf2 world -he can die but takes awhile Demon:And his Sanity can be good and bad thing as well. Silver:Yep good meaning he doesn't give remorse to who he fights since he sees Pyro land thinking he doing good, showing he won't hold back. Demon:And bad beacuse he thinks he's not in dangered as well thinking no one will hurt him. therfore can make him a easy target. Silver:But Despite that, the Pyro is one of the most dangerous character in the TF2 world when you see him.. it's already to late. (shows Pyro frauliking in Pyro land, but in realty he's destorying awhole town) Pre-Battle Demon: Okay the combatants are set let's finish this debate once and for all! Silver:It's time for a Death Battle! Battle (Two poeple walking to a deserted, burned downed town) Roy Mustang:Are you sure this was the last sighting Hawkeye? Hawkeye:Yes Colonel, this was the last town attack by this mysterouis person. Roy Mustang:Damn! This man has burned down 7 other towns since last week!This can be dangerous. Hawkeye:Shall we get going Colonel? Roy Mustang:No, you stay going in..alone. Hawkeye:But colonel- Roy Mustang:No buts Hawkeye. Hawkeye:Y-Yes sir. And be careful(points to the dark clouds) a storms coming. Roy Mustang:Ok Hawkeye(Walks into the town) Now where is this figure? (Footsteps behind Mustang) Roy Mustang:Whose there? (Flare Shot hit Roy's shoulder) Roy Mustang:Shit!(Gripping his shoulder) The Pyro:mmphmm mpphm(happy grunting) Roy Mustang:Looks like your the man who did this. The Pyro:mmmph mphhmp(Brings out Flame Thrower) Roy Mustang:And it looks like you're not coming with me freely (Puts glove on his right hand) looks like I have to use some force here. FIGHT! Roy Mustang:(Snaps his finger that cause a explosion at Pyro) The Pyro:(Dodge the explosion and runs at Mustang with Fire axe) mmmmmmmpppphh! Roy Mustang:(dodges the axe and Snaps his fingers to cause a bolt of fire) The Pyro:(Falls back a few feet)mmmmmppp! Roy Mustang:Stay down and don't move! The Pyro:(uses compression blast) Roy Mustang:(gets up) He's not even trying. This is all a game to him!(thought Roy) The Pyro:(Does his hadoken taunt) hahahaha! (starts to rain) Roy Mustang:Shit! I can't use my Alchemy now! The Pyro:(uses the Flame Thrower) Roy Mustang:(Runs to cover)Looks like I have to use it(turns the water into explosive gas around pyro) The Pyro:(Stops using Flame Thrower and looks around in confusin)mpph? Roy Mustang:(Takes out a lighter that said"Happy Birthday Mustang -Havoc")Well it looks like this actually became useful.(smiles and throws the lighter in the gas and causes a explosion) time to see if I can find the body.(Walks around for a few then finds the body) Well just to make sure.(Shoots the Pyros Head 2 times with the Pistol then walks away to get Hawkeye) The Pyro:(Gets up with Flame Thrower in hand) Roy Mustang:(turns around)What the! That's impo- The Pyro:(Burns Roy's body to a crisp) hahaha(joyful dancing and cheering) KO! (On the left side Pyro leaves the burning town. On the right side Hawkeye finds Mustang burned body) Conclusion Silver: Wow! that battle was hot! Demon:Yep, It's seemed that Mustang had won the fight after blowing up the Pyro and shooting him twice in the head. Silver:But The Pyro has survived stronger things then that! He can survive point blank rockets in the face by Soldier, explosions from Demoman sticky bombs, and can survive Mini gun shots, shotgun shells, and rapid shooting needle guns, and can survive four guns shots in the head at once! And that's just on a daily basis. Demon:Also Roy has the ability to read his opponents like a book, knowing what they'll do for Pyro it's a whole other story. People are still trying to figure out The Pyro's gender still. Silver:Like I said...The Samus Aran of Team Fortress! Demon: Plus when it started to rain, it took Mustangs only way of using Alchemy. While for Pyro, his full arsenal isn't based on just fire giving him a better chance of winning in that situation. Silver:It looked like Mustang was about to get a victory until his chances...burned out! Demon:The winner is The Pyro! Category:What-If? Death Battles